


Stuck Inside With Nothing To Do (But Each Other)

by Viking_Mansongur



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: COVID-19 Quarantined, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Go Horny From The Isolation, Multi, Oh God They Were Quarantined!, Open Relationships, PWP, Shameless Smut, mentions of past hookups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Mansongur/pseuds/Viking_Mansongur
Summary: There comes a point when one is stuck inside, being a good citizen and social distancing, when one starts hitting the choice of climbing the walls, or each other.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup/Astrid/Cami/Ruffnut, Ruffnut/Camicazi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, if you're a Trump supporter, this is not written for you. You support a monster who has the blood of Americans on his hands, who is more concerned about his "briefing" ratings(!) than he is about saving lives. Fuck off.

“Day seventeen, and we have not yet succumbed to the urge to cook and eat our roommates…” Cami intoned as she rummaged for cereal in the cabinet.

Ruffnut snorted. “ _Eat out,_ maybe.”

Cami snickered as her hand closed on the box of super-sugary chocolate cereal. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“Nope. Although I’d be surprised if you heard me over them,” Ruffnut said with a smirk, which Cami matched as she hopped off of the step-stool and pushed it aside with her foot. 

“They _have_ been rather active, haven’t they?” she said, getting a bowl. 

“What else do they have to do, other than each other?” Ruffnut pointed out, using her knife to swirl the Nutella on her toast into an artful hill twice as thick as the toast itself at the hazelnutty apex. 

Cami scoffed at the comment; their uni had moved to distance learning, and Hiccup’s work had declared him non-essential, while Astrid’s gym was shut down entirely. Meanwhile, Cami’s IT work could be done remotely, and Ruff only had schoolwork to handle. So now the four housemates were being _responsible_ and staying home. And as a result, Hiccup and Astrid were going at it often enough that Cami had started keeping score. One point for a breathy moan, two points for one of them calling the other’s name, on up to ten points for the bed squeaking to the point that Cami and Ruff wondered if it was going to break. 

It hadn’t yet, but the pair _had_ broken a hundred points yesterday.

She sat and poured her cereal into the bowl, and watched her girlfriend as Ruffnut tried to eat her overly-Nutella’d toast without wasting any of the spread. 

Spooning up some of her sugary chocolate balls, she deadpanned, “I know that bread is just a delivery mechanism for spreads, but you might have overdone it.”

She’d timed it perfectly, as Ruff had just bit down, and was now trying to chew, respond, and keep from getting the Nutella on her braids, and succeeding at none of the above. She shot Cami a glare, which Cami returned with a sunny smile. 

A gulp of tea cleared Ruff’s mouth. “Fuck you.”

“I do!” Cami responded with glee. 

Ruff paused and then rolled her eyes. “Not what I meant.”

Cami kept smirking. “What, want someone else?”

Ruffnut scoffed. “After hearing Astrid moan and scream, maybe I’m curious, and I might ask Hiccup for a change!”

Cami, knowing her girlfriend wasn’t actually serious, touched her hand to her chest as she gave Ruff the most over-the-top, theatrically outraged expression she could manage—just as Astrid came in, walking a bit delicately. 

“Careful, Cami, or your face might get stuck that way,” she deadpanned.

Ruffnut snickered and held out a hand for a high-five, which Astrid delivered. “So, what was that about asking Hiccup?” she asked, heading over to the coffee machine.

Cami, seeing the opportunity as Ruff suddenly had an ‘oh shit’ expression, replied, in an overwrought, despondent tone, “Ruff is going to _leave me_ for the two of you.”

Astrid poured the coffee into the mug and added a hefty dose of creamer and sugar. “Oh really? First I’m hearing of this,” she deadpanned. 

I’ll be left all _alone_ as I hear you all try to break the bed down the hall…” Cami continued, still with her overwrought voice. 

Astrid smirked over the rim of her mug. “Oh, please. That bed’s been through worse than three people.”

Cami looked at her. “You’re bluffing,” she said in her normal tone of voice.

Astrid took a swallow of her coffee and then her smirk returned as she set the cup down. No, it was the Return Of The Smirk 2: Even Smirkier. “Nope. And besides, Ruff would only count for half an Eret.”

Ruffnut made an hugely indignant noise. “Wait, you… you…”

“Yep, we did. Heather too,” Astrid said smugly as she started prepping a second mug. “Hiccup upgraded the bed special. Steel reinforcements, ladies!”

“No wonder Hiccup’s been working overtime keeping you satisfied,” Cami commented, still processing what Astrid had just confessed to… no, _bragged_ about. They were already good friends, hence the whole rooming together thing, and Astrid didn’t really hide how she was feeling, but this quarantine was making them all into sharers.

“And visa versa,” Astrid said, and, second mug filled, she sashayed out with a smile and a waggle of her eyebrows at the pair.

A few minutes later, sounds came from the pair’s bedroom, and Cami shared a look with Ruffnut.

It was going to be a looooong quarantine.

.oOo.

Astrid slid into the bedroom she shared with Hiccup, coffee cups in hand. “Hey, babe.”

“Morning,” he intoned from where he was seated at the small table in the corner, typing away at what looked like some Official Paperwork.

Smiling, she handed him his mug and he absently took a swallow. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Astrid watched him work, smiling as she drank her own hot brew, and reflecting on the moment. If someone had told her a few years ago that she’d be sitting and smiling while watching someone do _paperwork,_ she would have called them insane. But that was love for you. Finishing her coffee, she kept watching him, lopsided smile on her face, which grew more feral after a moment. 

Standing, she slipped off her robe and hung it on the door hook and then went over to the toy drawer in the dresser. 

A few moments later, Hiccup sighed. “ _That’s_ done with, thank goodness.” He stood, stretched and turned—and his eyes went wide for a moment before his mouth shifted to a grin. “ _Again?”_

Astrid looked up at him where she was lying in lingerie that left _nothing_ to the imagination, a selection of her favorite toys laid out next to her. “What can I say, except get over here!”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Hiccup said, chuckling, and pulling off his own robe. “But I think milady forgot something.”

“Oh? What?” she challenged, eying his half-mast erection.

He went over to the drawer and pulled out a set of cuffs. “These.” 

Mouth dry with lust, she nodded, and, quick as a trice, Hiccup had her bent over the side of the bed, her arms outstretched, and was buckling the cuffs into place against the hardpoints on the bed that he’d installed for such play. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, milady…” he said as he worked, and then she felt a renewed wave of arousal as he took a second set of cuffs and put them around her ankles, anchoring her to the bed such that she couldn’t close her legs.

“I’m amazed that you can still _say_ that, after two weeks cooped up with me,” she breathed, and then gasped as her favorite heavy-duty vibrator buzzed to life and was wedged in right next to her clit, the short-trimmed curls of blond hair not offering the least bit of padding against the onslaught of sensation. 

“Two weeks, two months, two years… I love you. Time doesn’t make a difference,” he said, and the sound of pure affection in his voice was so deep that she felt herself melt a bit inside.

He started fingering her, using both hands, one hand’s finger sliding into her opening without resistance, armed with a fingertip vibrator, and the other lubed up and probing her ass. 

“Mmmh... yessss...” she moaned as he worked her over, followed by laughing at his next comment. “However, _novelty_ is quickly running out. We’re going to need more toys at this rate to keep you happy.” She felt his fingers twitch inside of her, nudging at her g-spot with the vibrator, sending waves of pleasure through her. “And I so very much want to keep you happy.”

Astrid moaned again; between the vibrations from the toys and his long fingers playing around inside her, while his thumb diddled her clit, she could feel that she was already building toward what would hopefully be the first of many orgasms of the day. “I _am_ happy. Gods, I am so glad I walked in on you that day…”

He responded with a cheerful “Heh,” and then, pulling his fingers from her ass, he gave her a _jolt_ with the vibrator’s intensity.

She bucked, but couldn’t move away, and started to shake and shudder.

“You know...” she managed to get out, “I know we trade off... but you make for a _great_ Dom...”

“And you’re fucking _gorgeous_ when you sub or when you Dom, milady,” he said earnestly, still fingering her. “Gods know I feel like you top me regardless, with those thighs of steel.”

“Oh, like you... oh!, like you don’t enjoy wa-watching me su-suffer when you’ve got me hogtied and edging, you fucking bastard!” she managed to get out between waves of pleasure-filled spasms, her tone completely at odds with her words, as she was loving every moment of her current situation. Hiccup was a _master_ at bondage, with his clever mind and cleverer hands, and they’d spent many a satisfying evening with her tied up and him playing her like an instrument. 

He pulled his fingers out of her, and she keened.

“Oh, you want this?” he asked smugly. 

“Hiccup...”

“You know, you’re right. I do love watching you sit there for hours on the edge... pleading...” He bent over her, and she could _feel_ his cock, hard, against her ass. “Do you want that? Just spend the day with that vib against your clit, unable to move?”

She groaned at the intense image. “Uhhh...”

“Or do you want me to fuck you until you can’t think straight?”

“Yessss...” she moaned. 

Hearing her beg was apparently enough, as he jolted the vibrator to max at the same moment as he reached down and pushed two fingers into her while his thumb found her clit. Together, the three digits squeezed like a vice, hitting the bundle of sensitive nerves between her g-spot and clit like a bolt of lightning, and the orgasm hit like a wave. When she surfaced, having been calling his name, he slipped his fingers out of her. 

“What next?” she asked breathily.

“Well, I figure I should give you a good morning workout,” he said cheerfully, and she felt him nudge against her entrance… no. Something else there. 

“Really?” she asked, twisting to try to see. 

Hiccup stood, presenting the double-pen rig for her, with one of the bigger dildos they had in the lower position, and one of their diminishing supply of condoms on his cock. 

Wordlessly, she nodded, hungry for it; she _loved_ getting double-penetrated, and while their usual playmates were unavailable, the strap-on combined with Hiccup’s cock made for an acceptable substitute. 

Bracing himself, he slid in with one solid thrust, and she moaned lustily at the sudden feeling of fullness from cock and silicon, combined with the continuing vibrations from the toy. She loved it, loved how he took care of her, and as he started to build up a rhythm, she was calling his name, not caring if their roommates heard. Hel, let them hear! After what they’d been joking on earlier, maybe they’d want to join in!

Again and again he pounded into her, making the bed squeak from the motions, one hand squeezing her ass, the other bracing on her shoulder, giving him the leverage to jackhammer her just how she liked it. No matter how many times they did this sort of thing, stuffing her full of toys and cock to the point of overstimulation, it always made her feel feral, needing him more and more, losing her inhibitions, but she’d surrendered control to him when she’d agreed to be tied up, and _that_ just made the pleasure hit an even sharper edge of intensity, knowing that one word from her would bring it all to an end—but it would take wild horses to drag that safeword from her in this moment as Hiccup started to spank her ass with each thrust, making her cry out and scream his name as she came again and again in a long burst of orgasms. 

He pulled free of her, and, twisting her head to look behind, _still_ he was hard. Her fault, she supposed; he was getting hellacious stamina training from the last few weeks…

“Let me take care of that,” she said, licking her lips. 

He grinned and unbuckled the strapon before unrolling the soiled condom from his cock. “You sure?”

“Yes!”

Still grinning, he tossed the toys into one pile and the condom into the trash, and, cranking the vibrator up to near-max, he hopped up on the bed, his cock waving right in front of her. 

Barely able to move, she inched forward as best she could, extending her tongue to try to lick the tip, the musky scent driving her wilder. 

He let her lick it like a lollipop for a moment before he slid his hands into her hair and shifted himself forward. 

Eager for what came next, Astrid knew to brace herself as he started to thrust hard into her mouth, face-fucking her, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat—but he hadn’t been the only one getting used to such things, and she could deep-throat him easily. But he didn’t let her suck too deeply, as he thrust in and out of her mouth with gusto. 

And she loved it, even as her mouth flooded with saliva, dripping down out of her chin, despite being dry only a few minutes earlier. But messy oral was _good_ oral, and the vibrator drove her over the edge again—and as she came, he shoved her head down firmly, the moans around his cock being the final push over the edge for him, and he filled her mouth.

Well, mostly filled; she’d been draining him dry every day, multiple times a day, for weeks now. So there wasn’t as much as there would have once been.

Pulling free again, he kissed her. Then, as she slumped, satiated, he started to remove the cuffs, rubbing her wrists, ankles and ass with lotion as he whispered sweet nothings to her about how much he loved her… and she returned the favor. 

Toys put away and aftercare engaged, they slipped in under the covers with satiated sighs. 

“Is milady happy?” he asked solicitously, his voice full of good humor. 

“Oh yes,” she said, stroking his side fondly. “Thinking on what you said about novelty, though.” He frowned and she kissed it away. “No, no, don’t blame yourself. _You_ are awesome.”

“Well, I wouldn’t try getting more toys right now,” he said.

“Not when we’re budgeting for blackmarket toilet paper, no,” she said with a smile.

“So, what, a playdate? Not exactly a good idea when we’re social distancing,” he said.

She shrugged. “Well, I might have mentioned _previous_ playdates to our little local audience…”

“Wait, you _told_ them?” he asked her, sounding a bit aghast.

She molded herself up against his side. “What, are you ashamed of it?”

“No… but we still have to live with them! Can you imagine the teasing?”

Astrid shrugged. “Oh, like we don’t know all about their sex lives? It’s okay, babe.”

“Will I be able to look Cami in the eye again, though?” he asked jokingly.

Astrid humorously _hmm’_ ed and then said, “I doubt it. She’ll be staring at your crotch, I expect. Of course, that might just be from her height.”

He snorted at the comment. Cami was the ‘shrub’ in the household full of ‘beanpoles’, and repeatedly commented that the next person who made a joke about her height would find out if she had thorns. Meanwhile, Astrid had to regularly resist the urge to bend down and humorously squat in order to talk to her.

“Besides, babe…” she slid against him sensuously, “aren’t you curious?”

Hiccup rolled over and looked her in the eye. “Don’t tell me you’re serious?”

“I’d be up for it if you are,” Astrid said honestly, and nuzzled against his arm; she enjoyed physical affection in the afterglow, and while Hiccup was thin and wiry, that just meant she could wrap herself around him more efficiently. “It’s not like we haven’t had guests before.”

“But they aren’t _guests,_ ” he said. “They’re our _housemates._ We have to _live_ with them.”

“So? We started as housemates turned fuckbuddies turned partners,” she pointed out. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

He gave her a deadpan look. “Astrid. It’s Cami and Ruffnut. You know, chaos incarnate? You should know better than to ask _that_ about those two!”

“Point, but, no, seriously,” she said, snuggling into his arm… pulling it around herself with an expert application of leverage. Settling into the little spoon, she continued, “What’s the worst that happens? Either they say no and it becomes a household joke like so much else around here, because they don’t take anything seriously, or they say yes and we have _fun._ ” Hiccup was silent for a long moment. “Unless you’re actually not interested in them?” she added… knowing that wasn’t true. She’d seen him check them out before, and she didn’t mind. They’d had lots of other playmates over the course of their relationship. In fact, their current quarantine was extending out one of the longest dry periods they’d had. 

He sighed. “No, no, you’re right, they wouldn’t take it seriously if they weren’t interested. But are they interested in me? I mean, them being interested in _you,_ that’s a given—”

She snorted. “Babe, they were joking about _you,_ this morning, not me.”

“Details,” he said with a dismissive wave. “And if we do it, then what? Is it a one-off? Quarantine friends with benefits?”

She snickered. “Or just... y’know, maybe two couples that also do friends with bennies?” She shrugged. “But you’re getting ahead of yourself, babe. We haven’t even asked _them_ if they’d be interested, but I think that they are” She twisted against him. “But are you even interested? Because if you aren’t, then I’m not going to push.”

“And what if it becomes a _thing?_ Like _we_ did?” he asked, a touch of nerves edging into his voice.

“Cart. Horse,” she said, poking him in the side where he was ticklish; she understood his issues and his anxieties. The handsome and _hot_ six foot-plus introverted boyfriend she had fallen in love with also contained a younger, shorter runt who had avoided commitment with sass and sarcasm. He’d kept anyone and everyone at arms’ length in order to keep from being hurt… until they’d fallen for each other, _hard_. “But if it does…” she shrugged. “This bed fits four, we know that.”

She could feel the thought going through his mind even as she cuddled with him. He still didn’t believe his luck at having gotten with her, and on some level, she knew that the reason he kept the open relationship they had was because he expected her to find someone _better,_ and wanted to give her the option, because he loved her and wanted her to be happy _._ The fact that her loveable dork was already prime meat on the dating market never seemed to penetrate his thick, stubborn skull… despite the fact that half of the reason Cami and Ruff were rooming with them in the first place was because of Hiccup’s cooking. 

And while she enjoyed their playdates with Eret and Heather, or with Mala and Dagur, she loved _him._

But… to be fair regarding their housemates, she _was_ curious herself. Quite curious. Hiccup kept her satiated, for sure… but some novelty would help with the boredom of the quarantine.

Finally he sighed. “Dah dah dah, we’re doomed.”

“Meaning?”

“Yes, I’m interested in at least _asking.”_ He twisted her around a bit. “But if this blows up in our faces, I’m blaming you.”

She smirked. “Okay.” She reached down, finding him stirring again. “But I think the only thing that’s going to blow up in anyone’s face is _this._ ” She grasped and squeezed gently, feeling him shudder. 

.oOo.

Ruffnut chewed on her lip as she mashed the buttons on her game controller. “Ha! Take that!”

Cami yowled in dismay. “No fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Ruff crowed as her cart took the lead. 

“Fucking blue shells!”

“Oh, like you don’t use them yourself! And SCORE!” Ruff crowed as she crossed the finish line. 

The euphoria from beating her girlfriend, however, faded quickly, and she stood up and started to pace.

“Ready to start climbing the walls, eh, Ruff?”

“Like a damn monkey!” she replied with a scowl. “Bored!”

“Well, we have more games…” Cami said, and then sighed. “But, yeah, I know what you mean. I want to go for a run or _something._ ”

Ruff snorted. “And I know what that ‘or _something_ ’ is.”

Cami scoffed. “Oh?”

“Yeah. You’re thinking about Astrid’s joke.” Ruffnut shrugged. “Fuck, I’d say go for it if they offered.” She stretched energetically, feeling like she was ready to start doing jumping jacks or something just to burn off energy. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m getting just bored enough and just curious enough that I’m tempted to ‘accidentally’ walk in on them,” Cami admitted, slumping back against the couch. “Don’t get me wrong, I love being with you, but—”

“You’re curious. No, I get that. And, fuck, we’d both get to cross ‘foursome’ off of our bucket lists,” Ruff said, now stretching her arms out and swinging them by twisting at the waist. 

Cami snorted. “True that.” She looked up at the sound of steps on the staircase. “Speak of the devil.”

As the other pair entered the living room from the stairs, Ruff sized them up; she hadn’t heard anything from them in hours, but the day was hardly over. Still, they both looked unreasonably rested and relaxed. 

“So, any requests for food?” Hiccup asked nonchalantly… a bit too nonchalantly, Ruff felt. It came across a bit forced.

Cami snorted. “Sausage?” she said insinuatingly. 

Hiccup seemed to pause as Astrid suddenly looked like she was holding back a laugh. “What?” he asked, sounding a bit strangled.

Cami smirked and shared a look with Ruff, who nodded. _Fuck it, go for it,_ she mouthed. Worst they could say was ‘no’.

Unfurling herself from the couch, Cami stood and walked in front of them, hands on her hips. “Astrid said this morning that your bed had been through worse than three people. And I’m just bored enough and curious enough and willing enough to say that what happens in quarantine stays in quarantine to say that I’m game if you two are.” She tossed her head back in Ruff’s direction. “And so is Ruff.”

Hiccup was flushing red enough that Ruff had a moment of wondering if they’d gone too far, but then Astrid crowed, “Told you!” She grinned and took Hiccup by the arm. “You two won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

He swallowed and his color normalized a bit. “So… so what do you two want?”

“Quarantine friends with benefits?” Ruff suggested, no stranger to open relationships and relieved... and more than a _little_ excited. “If anyone wants to walk away, just say so. Until then, open field.”

“Sounds good to me…” Astrid said, smirking. 

“We only have so many condoms…” Hiccup started to say, only to pause as Ruffnut interrupted.

“Oh, we’ve got plenty, too.”

“But if you’re worried about that, Ruff and I both came back clean from our last health checks, and we’re both on the pill,” Cami added, sounding anticipatory. “Are you and Astrid clean?”

Astrid nodded. “Yep. And we get checked regularly.”

“And as for the virus...” Ruff shrugged. “We’re already sharing germs all around in here. Sinks, food, shared air... all that good stuff.”

Hiccup looked baffled and a bit stunned, and then said quietly, “You… you want this? This walking fishbone?”

Ruff grinned. “After hearing you bone Astrid around the clock for the last two weeks, _fuck yes.”_

Hiccup blinked. 

“Do you not want us?” Cami asked him, sounding worried. “I’ve seen you check us out…”

“I just… I never thought… I mean, _yeah,_ you’re both pretty, but I mean… you want… want this?” he trailed off, sounding confused.

“Yes, we do! So do _you_ want this?” Cami asked. “Because I want to try this!”

Hiccup looked her and Ruffnut over, and Ruff felt his eyes like a weight. She returned the favor, and was pleased to see that his jeans were tenting. 

Slowly, he nodded. “Oh yes…” He swallowed, and then said more firmly, “Yes.”

That settled, Ruff grinned. “And I want Astrid too!” She looked at Astrid and Cami. “The one question I have is who pairs with who first?”

Astrid draped herself over Hiccup, who was still looking baffled, but was starting to smile gamely. “I vote for giving Hiccup triple blonds first!” she said gleefully. 

Cami, her voice thick with lust, said, “Sounds good to me!” She reached out and started to kiss Ruff, pulling at her clothes. “I say we give a good show after all we’ve been hearing lately!”

Ruff sank into the kiss, used to the height difference. Her shirt was made short work of by Cami, and she returned the favor, and then got Cami’s belt loosened. As their pants hit the floor, with Cami’s teeth scraping against her neck and started to suck on the skin, she heard a noise from the other pair and turned to look. 

Ruff felt a rush of arousal as she saw Hiccup and Astrid; the other woman had pushed her boyfriend over to the couch and had pushed his pants down around his legs. His cock was standing up freely as she jacked him off, and Ruffnut felt a burst of lusty anticipation; while she was no size queen, she enjoyed big toys, and Hiccup was bigger than the guys she’d been with in the past.

Her assessment was cut off as Cami’s mouth closed on one of her nipples, drawing her attention back, and she moaned as her girlfriend’s teeth nipped at her.

.oOo.

Hiccup couldn’t quite believe that this was happening, but at this point he was just going with it. He had two attractive blonds making out in front of him, one tall and slender, with neatly braided hair, and the other short and curvy, with messy curly hair, while his blond girlfriend was giving him an enthusiastic handjob and watching the show. She started touching herself as Cami tossed Ruff’s bra off to the side. 

He knew that Astrid was bisexual, and that she actually preferred women over men; when he gave thought to that fact, it was enough to give him a little ego boost, knowing that she’d still picked him. So the fact that both Cami and Ruff had expressed interest in her and not just in him was completely fine with him.

As Ruff stripped Cami of her panties, Hiccup, getting into the spirit of the moment, started to help Astrid loosen her clothes. She bucked to help get them off, and a brief bit later, the pair of them were just as bare as Cami and Ruff.

“Who do you want first, babe?” Astrid whispered in his ear. “What do you want first?”

“I… I… uhhh…” Hiccup couldn’t get the words out of his mouth as he watched Cami’s fingers disappear into Ruff, just below a surprisely neatly trimmed set of blond curls, and Ruff’s head dipped back in ecstasy. “Go join them.”

Astrid grinned and let go of his cock, giving him one last lingering kiss before getting up off of the couch. His hand took over as she sauntered over to the pair, took Ruffnut’s head firmly by the hair with one hand, and kissed her, even as her other hand reached out to Cami and started playing with the shorter woman’s full breasts. 

That didn’t last, though, as Cami and Ruff promptly ganged up on Astrid, and Hiccup could only watch as the pair of them started to work her over, Cami fingering both Astrid and Ruff while Ruff made out with Astrid and they were playing with each others’ pert breasts. 

Ruff came first, in a racking, spasming moan, followed shortly by Astrid, who gave a breathy gasp, bucking on Cami’s fingers. 

Hiccup could only watch, entranced, slowly fisting his cock, as Ruff disengaged from Astrid and turned her attentions to Cami; they quickly had the shorter woman sprawled over one of the armchairs, Ruff taking charge of Cami’s breasts and mouth, kissing and playing with Cami’s nipples, as Astrid went down on her, licking and sucking and fingering the shaved area. And Cami wasn’t just sitting there passively; she had one hand buried in Astrid’s hair, guiding her head, and the other hand snaking down to play with Ruffnut’s clit. 

The tangle of limbs and moans was such that he felt like he was going to burst just from _watching._

Then Cami spasmed in a long orgasm, gasping and shaking, and they didn’t let up until she slumped, panting, on the chair… which a small, hysterical part of Hiccup’s mind noted that they’d have to wash the cushion covers now. 

Cami broke the kiss with Ruff and gasped out, “Stop, stop…” Both of the other women halted immediately. Cami pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked to Hiccup… and then both Astrid and Ruff did as well. “I think we’re forgetting someone,” she said, and Hiccup felt a thrill race through him like lightning at the hungry looks on their faces. 

“Oh, we haven’t forgotten him…” Ruff said, and gave Astrid a questioning look and tilt of her head. 

Astrid smirked and nodded as she rose. “Oh, yes.”

A moment later, all three of them were standing over him, and Hiccup could barely think, hand still pumping himself almost on automatic. 

Astrid reached down and caught his hand, stilling it, before she knelt the rest of the way and hauled him up off of the couch. “You two joining me?” she asked before taking the head in her mouth. 

“Thought you’d never ask…” Ruff breathed, and came down as well.

It took a moment’s arranging, but quickly the three of them ganged up on him, Cami playing with and kissing his balls, Ruff tonguing his shaft, and Astrid licking around the glans like it was a small ice-cream cone, their hands playing with his thighs, ass and stomach. 

Then they traded places, and Hiccup sucked in a breath as Cami started to deepthroat him. Her technique was _amazing,_ threatening to drive him insane, a torrent of lips and tongue and teeth and the touch of the back of her throat on the head of his cock all adding up to a crazed blitz of stimulation. 

Ruff was sitting back on her ankles, looking a bit left out, while Astrid laid kisses around his ass and thighs. Not even pausing to think, Hiccup reached down, hauled Ruff to her feet, and kissed her passionately. He nibbled on her lip, putting one arm around her back as his other reached down and started playing with her clit. She moaned, and then gave a lusty gasp as he slid a finger into her, finding her soaking wet. 

He started to finger her enthusiastically, first with one digit and then a second, and she molded herself against him, even as his hips bucked from Cami and Astrid’s attentions. Ruff was breathing raggedly, even as she kissed him back, her lips and tongue moving frantically against him as he fingered her, more and more of her weight ending up braced against him. 

Then, with a pop of released suction, Cami released him. But he didn’t have a chance to recover, as she and Astrid started kissing around his cock, their lips moving up and down the length of it. 

By their second pass, he realized that he was on the verge of coming. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Ruff and gasped out raggedly, “Stop…”

They stilled, and he inhaled deeply, trying to keep that moment of culmination from reaching its spike. “So… who goes first on me?”

Cami, her voice also ragged, said, “Ruff does. I got your cock in my mouth first, after all.” Astrid nodded in agreement.

He nodded as Ruff brightened. “Okay. But I want to taste you, Cami. So you can sit on my face, and then you two can both play with Astrid, okay?”

“Oh, that sounds fucking _amazing,_ ” Cami enthused.

A moment’s shuffling had Hiccup laid out on the couch, and that same absurdist part of his brain noted that they’d have to wash the couch cushion covers as well. But that part quieted as Ruff climbed over and onto him. Taking his cock in hand, she settled down on him. 

They both sighed as she surrounded him, her depths feeling hot and liquid, and then started to ride him slowly; usually, he didn’t go bare with anyone other than Astrid, but there was already shortages of condoms being reported, so they were going to just have to make do and save the condoms for anal. And he was _so_ looking forward to that! 

.oOo.

As Cami straddled Hiccup’s face, Ruffnut decided that she was in heaven, or at least Valhalla. Watching her girlfriend get eaten out by Hiccup as she rode his cock was among the hottest things _ever._ Cami was bucking and swearing and moaning as Hiccup’s tongue plumbed into her, all the while his cock—the biggest non-dildo she’d ever had inside her—was stretching her out and making her so _fucking_ full.

Then Astrid climbed aboard, straddling his chest, bracing herself on her legs, and started to make out with Cami, and Ruff had to ratchet her definitions for ‘fucking hottest thing ever!’ to a new height.

And they hadn’t even started breaking out the toys yet!

As the other two women started to kiss and fondle each other, Ruff reached over to play with Astrid’s breasts—and then gasped as she felt one of Hiccup’s hands start thumbing her clit just as his hips started to pound into her at _speed._

“Oh _fucking gods,”_ she squealed, his thighs slapping into hers and his cock hitting _that_ spot inside of her again and _again_ and _again._

Cami, fuck her, managed to breath out, “That’s three points!” and Ruff stuck her tongue out at her, only to go crosseyed as Hiccup’s talented fingers tweaked her clit. Already primed from his kissing and the earlier makeouts and finger-fucking, she fell to pieces, shuddering through what was either two or three small orgasms or one extended one as he kept pounding into her, using the couch springs for additional thrust.

As he kept that up, Ruff steadied herself against Astrid, who was swaying under the dual assaults of her and Cami’s touches, but Cami came next with a scream, and Hiccup’s hips stilled. Ruff could commiserate; chunky and curvy Cami might be, there was _muscle_ under those curves. She had thighs practically capable of cracking melons, especially when she came. 

Hiccup pulled out of her, and Ruff felt a moment’s ache, but smirked when she realized that this was not going to be the last time, not by _far!_

The three of them clambered off of Hiccup, Cami looking a little shaky. 

“You okay?” he asked her.

“I… just… _wow,_ you got a good tongue!” she said. “I was trying not to break your neck!”

“Appreciated. So… what next?” he asked, his tone almost cheeky.

Ruff eyed his erection; the bastard was still _hard,_ despite all of the girls having come at least _twice!_ Gods, this was going to be _fun!_

Cami was also eying it, and licking her lips. 

.oOo.

Cami couldn’t believe her luck. A joke this morning had turned into a _fucking foursome,_ with one of the best guys she’d ever had the chance to bone! Seriously, if Hiccup was half as talented with his cock as he was with his tongue, she was in for a treat—and his tongue-work was up there with Ruffnut’s. And _she_ could clean out a yogurt container without a spoon!

And on that thought…

Grinning, she said, “Next? You bend me over the back of the couch while Astrid and Ruff sixty-nine on it, and screw my brains out!”

Hiccup grinned back at her, and a moment later, she found herself bent over the back of the couch, looking down at her and Hiccup’s girlfriends as they started licking each other out. His hands were on her hips and she felt him at her entrance a moment later. 

“Give it to me hard! I can take it!” she said impatiently, wiggling her hips.

He chuckled and _thrust_ into her with a single sharp jolt, and she gave a happy mewl as he filled her. He wasn’t the biggest she’d ever had, but as he started to hit her with a solid rhythm, he was definitely one of the most skilled! 

And in front of her was an erotic display. Ruff and Astrid writhed and twisted, both of them lapping and licking at each other; Ruff was on top at the moment, Astrid’s hands clawing at her back, legs and ass. 

Bracing herself, she pushed back against Hiccup’s thrusts. “Harder! Fuck me harder!”

He chuckled _again_ and suddenly his tempo increased, his hips slapping into her ass—and then he started to spank her! And the waves of heat that suddenly emanated from her ass seemed to go straight to her groin and heart.

“Gods, you’re fucking _tight,_ ” he grunted, and she squeezed him with her inner muscles. 

“You like it, Hic?” she asked cheekily.

He suddenly hit her with a _snap_ of his hips. “Fuck yes!”

“Then keep fucking me! I want to pop that boner! I want you to fill me and I want Astrid to lick it out of me!”

Astrid stopped licking Ruff for a moment to say, “Sounds awesome to me!”

“Does it? How about this?” Cami said between gasps as Hiccup kept pounding into her, each swing of his hips interspersed with slapping sounds as he spanked her ass. “Later, Ruff and I get out the strap-ons, and we dee-pee you while you suck Hiccup off!”

“Sounds like a good start to me!” Hiccup said as Astrid _mmh-hmm’_ ed in agreement. “Astrid _loves_ getting stuffed full!” 

“ _Fuck!”_ Cami blurted as he bent down over her, and spread his hands over her body; one thumb and forefinger found her clit and another found a nipple, and he _pinched_ just hard enough to give her a _spike_ of pleasure-pain so _intense_ that she came under him, shaking and shuddering. 

“Oh, we’re just getting started,” he said almost conversationally into her ear as she came down from her orgasm; the hesitant young man from earlier was gone, replaced with this _sex god_ who was _ripping_ pleasure from her body with every motion. “We’ve got a strap-on, too.”

“Oh?” she managed to get out between his thrusts.

“Yeah. Astrid pegs me and I use it to double-pen her. So how about she does that to me while I fuck you, and we eat out Ruff together?” The image was too fucking _hot_ for Cami to handle, and if she hadn’t just come, she would have again! And still he kept whispering fucking hot _filth_ into her ear as he palmed and twisted her breasts. “Or would _you_ like to be stuffed airtight?”

Cami had never gotten that sort of treat before, and the image of it was such that she bucked, only to find that Hiccup had maneuvered her up against the edge of the couch cushions, and the motion made her rub her clit against the piping of the cloth. With a cry, she came _again,_ and when she came back down from it, he was _still_ fucking her hard.

“What does it take to get you to come!?” she demanded breathlessly.

“I’ve already come three times in the last day,” he pointed out. “But I’m getting _close_. You’re so fucking _tight!_ Changed your mind on where?”

“Yeah! Stop and come on my tits!”

He gave one last _snap_ of his hips and pulled out of her almost gently, especially compared with his frenetic motion just moments earlier. 

She turned and took him in her mouth without preamble, tasting herself and a bit of Ruffnut on him. A warning grunt came from him, and she took him out just as the first wad burst from his cock and landed on her breasts. 

Grinning, she jacked him off, milking him for every last bit, and then, when he was dry, she circled around the couch. Ruff and Astrid were detangling themselves from each other, and she grinned at them. “Help clean me up?”

Beaming, they hauled her onto the couch and set to work, licking up Hiccup’s cum from her skin and sharing it in a kiss between them, before fingering each other to a final orgasm each. 

Finally satiated, Cami reached up and pulled Hiccup into the pile of ladies.

.oOo.

Slumped on the couch with their quarantine friends with benefits, Astrid relished the now-taboo skin-on-skin contact as the four of them sat, tangled, still tasting Ruffnut’s juices, Hiccup’s cum and Cami’s sweat. 

“So now what?” she asked.

“I was promised triple pen,” Cami said cheerfully. “And I want it.”

“You’ll get it,” Hiccup said. 

Astrid grunted in agreement before adding, “So, are there any kinks that you two have that we should be aware of?”

Ruff snorted. “I’m on the pill, but I love impreg talk, so I’m going to be telling Hiccup to knock me up.”

Astrid pictured that for a moment and gave a lusty sigh. 

“And I like kinky stuff,” Cami said. 

“That we can provide,” Hiccup said, and Cami gave a happy sound, slumping against him. “We both switch.”

“That’s good. And that _was_ good,” she said. “And I’m looking forward to round two later.”

Astrid chuckled. “Hold your horses, Cami. We’ve got a lot of quarantine to get through.”

“Fuuuuck…” she responded. “Oh, this’ll be _great._ ”

They started talking about their fantasies, and combos they wanted to try, and Astrid felt herself stir again. 

It looked like ‘novelty’ wasn’t going to be an issue for a while. And she was looking forward to every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping... Damn fucking anxiety, so I anxiously wrote about fucking instead.

Dressed in their robes—because it was unspoken but fully expected by all of them that they’d be fucking again before bed—the quartet sat down for a late lunch. Not sausage, though, despite Cami’s joke to Hiccup earlier. No, Hiccup had gotten out some of his homemade pasta sauce and cooked up some noodles to go with it.

“Yummy…” Ruff said enthusiastically, spearing saucy pasta on her fork and starting to shovel it in. 

Hiccup grinned at her. “Glad you like it, Ruff.”

“Are you kidding?” she asked through bulging cheeks. “This shit is _great!_ ”

Smiling, Hiccup turned his attention to his own bowl. Getting a mouthful of his own, he chewed, swallowed, and then asked, “So, what are the rules now?”

“What do you mean?” Cami asked. “Quarantine friends with bennies, I thought was the agreement?”

“Oh, that’s the _relationship_ rules. But what about the _household_ rules?” he asked. “Remember that we made an agreement when we first all moved in that sex would be kept to the bedrooms?”

“Right!” Cami said, eyes lighting up with understanding. “Well, I think that just went out the window!”

Hiccup nodded, smiling. “So… um… how does this sound? No sex when people are trying to work nearby—doubly so when I’m cooking in the kitchen—and if someone wants to use the space for something non-sex-related, the… couple? have to move.”

“Or thriple,” Astrid added with a smile. “And that sounds good to me.” 

Ruff grinned. “And what are the rules for joining in if you walk in on a couple already at it?”

Hiccup made a show of considering. “Ask first and then hop in if yes, I’d say?”

Cami beamed. “I’ll be saying yes a _lot._ ” She paused to consider something, taking another bit of pasta as she did so. “That being said, one other thing.”

“What?” Hiccup asked.

“Bedrooms. Unless invited, no using the other couple’s room for fucking,” she said, and then a small smirk grew on her lips. “Mind you, I’m _hoping_ for an invitation to this ‘upgraded’ bed that Astrid was boasting about!”

“Well, Hiccup made the frame special, because we were ordering one of those really big mattresses to begin with,” Astrid said enthusiastically. “One of our first purchases as a couple, actually.”

Hiccup chuckled at the memory. Astrid had given the mattresses a try by jumping on them, of course.

“I just realized I’ve never actually seen the whole thing,” Cami said. “You’ve got that weird little stretched entrance to your room because of the hallway closet.”

“Well, we’ll give you the tour tonight…” Hiccup said with a smile. 

“And then the really _close_ inspection, when Hiccup fucks you into the mattress,” Astrid added with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Cami gave a shiver of anticipation. “To be honest, I’d be up for the mattress, but if I’m going to be inspecting anything at close range, I’d prefer it to be your crotch, Ast. With my _tongue._ ”

Astrid grinned. “I think that can be arranged.”

“And what about me?” Ruff asked eagerly.

Hiccup looked at her with a smile. Now that they were past the initial awkwardness, he was finding it a lot easier to talk on the subject. “I have some… _ideas,_ ” he said teasingly.

“Care to share them?”

“Oh yes. Suffice it to say that you’ll be right there with Cami.”

Ruff beamed. “All right then!”

Hiccup grinned at her enthusiasm. “Also… I have one request.”

Cami gave him a curious look. “What? I mean, if you want us to do something kinky, just ask.”

“Well, it’s not kinky. Not directly, at least,” he said. 

“Now I’m curious,” Ruff said, sounding intrigued.

Hiccup shrugged. “You know I do art.”

“Yeaaah?” Cami said, clearly not understanding where he was going with it.

“Are you willing to model nude for me?” he asked.

“Oh!” Cami took another bite of her diminishing pasta. “Erotic nudes or just artistic?”

“Either? Both? Whatever you feel comfortable with. They might be for my portfolio, or they might end up framed somewhere,” he said. “But since this is just friends with benefits… I didn’t want to assume that was a ‘benefit’.”

Ruff grinned. “I’d model for you in a heartbeat, Hic.”

Astrid, smirking, said, “He’s already got a bunch of nudes with me as his model. I’m looking forward to seeing what he does when he has all three of us.” She pointed her fork at the other two. “But you have to hold still!”

“I’ll _try_ …” Cami said, mock-serious.

“He could _make_ you,” Astrid said with a smirk. “How about a bondage sketch?”

“ _Fuck,_ I’d ask him to do one of those _anyway,_ ” Cami said enthusiastically. 

“Well, you’ll get your chance,” Hiccup said. 

“After we’re done eating?” Cami asked hopefully.

Hiccup grinned. “If you want.”

“Fuck _yes._ ”

.oOo.

Cami felt a flush as Hiccup, his eye critical, tweaked her position a bit. “There we go. Are you comfortable?”

Through the gag she’d asked for, she gave an affirmative. This… honestly had not been what she’d expected when she’d agreed over lunch. She’d been half-expecting an excuse for dressing her up in bondage gear and then mounting her.

But Hiccup was an actual _artist,_ as well as an engineer, and now she was posing on the couch, itself covered by an artistically draped white sheet, with a few bondage toys scattered artfully around her, bound in a kneeling position with soft black rope. Hiccup had even incorporated her _hair,_ done in an artful braid by Ruff, into the bondage, with it holding her head up.

“Think you can hold it?” he asked, his tone businesslike.

She gave another affirmative, feeling the tug of her hair; just enough to have her head held in place, but it was more support for her neck than anything _pulling_. She had the suspicion that if she had to let her neck relax, her head wouldn’t shift.

Gods, she couldn’t _wait_ for getting tied up and actually _fucked._ As it was, the ropes were framing her opening and clit, pushing them open a bit—quote Hiccup, “It’s so lovingly shaved, it would be a waste to not use it!”—and she’d gotten herself nice and horny as Hiccup had meticulously tied her up. 

Off to the side, Ruff, shamelessly touching herself through her robe, was muttering to Astrid, “Gods, I can’t wait until it’s my turn.”

“I can’t wait until we do _group_ sketches,” Astrid enthused.

“Yesss…” Ruff said, and kissed her.

Cami made a noise of… protest? longing? _something_ , and Hiccup turned to the pair. “If you two are going to distract her, could you take it elsewhere?”

Ruff pulled back from the kiss. “ _Fine…_ ” she said with an exaggerated pout. “Have fun, Cami!” she said, and pulled Astrid by the arm.

Cami watched them go and then looked back to Hiccup as he set up an easel. Looking at her, he reached over, pulled the gag out of her mouth, and said, “Do you want out? Or do you want to do this?” 

She looked him in the eye. “I _want_ this. I want to see what this looks like!”

He nodded and went to put the gag back in, only for her to shake her head. “I changed my mind on that thing. I want to be able to talk.”

He nodded again. “Of course! Do you want to change anything else?”

She motioned to one of the dildos lying on the couch with the very limited range of motion she had. “I’d _love_ to have that in me!”

He grinned. “Maybe later, but you’d almost certainly end up trying to hump it instead of holding still.”

With as much of a shrug as she could manage, she said ruefully, “Okay, that’s true. But I’m fucking horny _now!”_ She knew that she wanted it both ways—both the art _and_ the fucking—and couldn’t come to a decision on which she wanted _more_. 

He grinned, and then glanced upwards as there was a sudden _thud_ coming from upstairs, followed by what sounded like Ruffnut crying out with pleasure. 

“Sounds like they’re having fun,” he said dryly, as Cami keened. He bent down to crouch next to her. “How does this sound? I add a bit more to the ropes and a vib to go with them… and then I draw you and _then_ we fuck?”

Mouth dry, she nodded. “Sounds awesome.”

He smiled and set to work, and it was only a few minutes later that Cami was writhing in her bonds. 

Hiccup, she decided, was an evil erotic genius, and that joke this morning was going to be one of those moments in her life that she never was going to regret. He’d added another rope going down to her crotch, this one with a knot in it that rubbed against her clit, and he’d given her _just_ enough slack to let knotted rope rub back and forth against the little knot of flesh as she moved… and _then_ he’d added a clip-on vibrator to the rope!

Enjoying herself as she twitched back and forth, she watched as Hiccup went over to his easel and started working on drawing her. 

“So, do you consider yourself a Dom?” she asked after a few minutes, breathless from the stimulation—stimulation which was too soft to get her to come, but enough to keep her aroused.

He shrugged, not looking away from the easel as he worked. “Not really? I mean, yeah, I really enjoy doing stuff like this,” he motioned to her, “both for the eroticism and the aesthetics, but I switch with Astrid, and she’s topped me.” A small smile curved his lips. “Honestly, there are times when I think that she tops _regardless_ of what position we do.”

Cami chuckled. She could definitely agree with that sentiment!

“How about you? You said you like kink stuff,” he asked. 

“Same as you, I guess. I’m _really_ getting off on this, but I’m also looking forward to being on top later,” she said honestly. “And maybe tying _you_ up while I have my wicked way with your girlfriend and make you watch!”

He grinned. “I’d be up for that.”

They kept chatting a bit as he sketched, even though Cami was finding it increasingly hard to keep focused as the setup she was in basically was edging her without any relief. She was getting so wound up that she knew she’d be putty in Hiccup’s oh-so-capable hands when he got around to actually _fucking_ her. 

Ruffnut and Astrid reappeared after a bit, both of them looking satisfied. Ruff looked over the portrait with a leer that almost made Cami cry from anticipation and frustration, especially as Astrid held Ruff back from interrupting. 

Instead, the pair took seats in the chairs and just sat down to watch, talking quietly with each other. 

Cami felt like she couldn’t hear anything other than the blood roaring in her ears and the hum of the vibrator. 

Finally, Hiccup made a last tweak of the drawing and set the charcoals aside. 

Wiping his hands clean, he strode over to her. “How are you holding up?” he asked teasingly. 

“ _Swell,_ ” she bit out. “Now fuck me!”

He seemed to be considering it, and had just turned off the vibrator when Astrid called out, “Wait!”

Cami could have cried or bitten someone as Hiccup paused. “What?”

“You two willing to take a video for later?” Astrid asked, grinning. 

Hiccup looked at Cami. “What do you say?”

Cami pictured it for a moment—her tied up in aesthetic bondage, getting fucked on camera by Hiccup… and nodded enthusiastically. “Fuck _yes._ ”

Hiccup grinned, and, to her surprise, kissed her cheek before turning to the stairs. “Then just wait a little longer. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Cami moaned, and watched him go. “Sure, I guess!”

“You’re great, Cami!” he said, already halfway up the stairs.

She could feel the imprint of his lips on her cheek like a brand as Ruff and Astrid quickly organized things in the living room for the aesthetic of their newly planned video. She knew that he was affectionate with Astrid, almost to the point of sappy parody, but him being affectionate with her was new.

And… now that she thought about it, she found that she didn’t mind, and part of her was wondering how good of a kisser he was in the middle of sex. 

Then he came back down, and her mouth went dry.

“I think that’s a record for getting that outfit on,” Astrid said cheerfully, pacing over to Hiccup… who was now smartly dressed in black pants, a crisp white shirt, black pinstriped vest and black tie, and black leather shoes.

“I skipped the underwear,” he admitted, looking at Cami with a smile. She suddenly felt excruciatingly edible at the promise that quirked mouth offered. 

“Well, this’ll be good,” Astrid said, and brought out her camera. “What do you say, Cami? Ready for some homegrown porn?”

“ _Fuck yes._ And I want to watch it later while we fuck!” she responded.

“I think that can be arranged,” Hiccup said, and strode forward. “Remember, if it’s too much, use the safeword.”

She nodded, and looked up at him as best she could, and licked her lips. He bent down and savagely kissed her, and…

_Holy Hel, he was a fucking good kisser._

She kissed back to the best of her restrained ability, and then moaned as his fingers found her clit and started to gently rub. Another hand closed on one of her breasts and started to fondle and squeeze. 

Already on edge from the lengthy drawing session, she shuddered in an orgasm after barely a minute, and then he slid his fingers into her. 

Breaking the kiss, he said softly, “You’re soaking wet.”

“And you expected otherwise?” she rebutted. “Fuck me!”

“So mouthy!” he said, and kissed her again. The hand disappeared from her breast, and a moment later it landed on her ass with a _spank_ that sent shudders through her, all the while continuing to finger her, effortlessly finding her g-spot and tugging at it with a pair of crooked fingers.

She _moaned_ in the kiss—and then he broke it a moment later, also pulling his fingers from her. 

She looked up at him. “Think we’re going to be done that easily?” he asked with a savage smile, and picked up a padded paddle from the array spread out on the couch. 

But then he didn’t do anything, and she realized that he was giving her a chance to safeword.

Fuck that.

“What, are you going to just stand there and pose?” she challenged him.

He grinned, stepped around, and started to paddle her ass with firm, solid strokes that sent a jolt of pure pain-pleasure into her with each impact, alternating between the two cheeks. 

She came on the third or fourth swing, almost embarrassed at how _primed_ she was from the long edging session, but any self-consciousness quickly evaporated in her desire for _more._

And then he stopped!

Gently stroking her battered ass, he muttered, “You okay?”

“ _Fantastic,_ ” she said enthusiastically. “Gods, I’m regretting not jumping you years ago!”

He grinned. “All right then.” He pulled back and opened his zipper, pulling out his cock. “I think I’m going to set the pace this time.” Kicking off his shoes, he then hopped up onto the couch, his cock bobbing in front of her. “If you need to stop, snap your fingers, okay?”

She nodded, feeling her mouth water at the sight of it, and opened her mouth. 

Slipping his hands into her hair, he guided her onto his cock and started to face-fuck her, slowly at first, and then with increasing intensity. 

Still tied up in that kneeling position, she couldn’t do anything but be _used,_ and she _loved_ it, loved the musky taste and scent of his cock and crotch, loving the intensity of it, loving the fact that _Astrid was filming_ and she’d be able to _watch_ this later, loving that Ruffnut was watching and probably being envious as hell. 

Again and again he plunged her face onto his cock, and she used her lips and tongue to the best of her ability, until he pushed her all the way down, her nose touching the fabric of his pants, the head of his cock in her throat, and she swallowed around it. Then he pulled out, cock shining with her saliva, and she sucked in air. 

“I want to save your ass for later,” he said, “so I’m going to finish off inside you… and then you can have Astrid lick you out like you asked before. Is that all right?”

Head swimming with lust, she nodded, almost dazed. 

A moment’s fiddling with the ropes freed her from the kneeling position, but the freedom was strictly temporary, as he moved her to the floor, her back against the couch, and her wrists were quickly bound to her ankles, which were themselves bound to the legs of the couch, forcing her legs open.

She could see Astrid standing by with the camera, her robe open and the tops of her thighs glistening, and Ruff was sitting naked in the armchair, openly masturbating with a dildo as she watched. 

Hiccup, still dressed in the sharp outfit, tied the last knot, and stood up over her. Adding a vibrating cock ring to his shaft, he looked down at her. “You are fucking _gorgeous._ ”

“Well, don’t just stand there! Fuck me!” she urged.

“Gladly,” he said, and knelt down, sliding into her, the cock ring bottoming out against her clit at the end of the smooth motion—but her cry of pleasure was halted by him catching her lips in an awkwardly positioned kiss.

No stranger to kissing with a height difference, she kissed him back, a small bit of her mind noting that he wasn’t one of those guys who refused to kiss the girl after oral. Not that she expected him to be, but it was still cool to note. 

Ruff stepped over and sat on the couch as he fucked her and kissed her. Naked, Ruff was diddling herself and palming her breasts as she leaned in. “You are so fucking gorgeous, getting fucked by him. I came four times just watching you two. And now he’s deep inside you without a condom. Do you feel that, Cami? Can you feel that cock inside you, ready to knock you up? Imagine how round you’ll be, carrying his baby. Don’t worry, I’ll still love you when you’re waddling around…”

Cami moaned and spasmed at the filth Ruff was vocalizing, knowing that she was getting off on it.

“Come on, Hiccup. Knock her up!” Ruff urged, switching targets. “Give her a baby! Breed the bratty little slut who is moaning on your cock!” She looked up. “I talked with Astrid when we were upstairs, and she said that she’ll go off the pill if I do, and you can join us, and we can all be pregnant sluts together, while Hiccup fucks us!”

Panting, Hiccup broke the kiss and gasped, “Holy _shit!”_ He gave one last ragged thrust into Cami and came. Above them on the couch, Ruff did the same.

Kissing Cami’s sweaty face, he pulled free gently and looked up as Astrid came in, handing the camera to Ruff. “You’re not serious, are you?” he asked his girlfriend as she went down on Cami without hesitation.

She paused after the second lick, making Cami keen. “No, I’m not. Ruff was joking around and I was joking with her. I know we’re not ready for a baby yet, much less three,” Astrid said, and returned to licking Cami out.

From her spot on the couch, Ruff waved lazily in a post-orgasm glow. “Yeah, sorry, Hic. Yeah, I was joking… but you gotta admit, it’s a _hot_ image.”

He swallowed, and Cami could see his Adam’s Apple bounce from her position, although her focus wasn’t too good, between being fucked hard and having Astrid’s expert tongue working around her folds. 

Finally, just as Cami shuddered quietly into yet _another_ orgasm, he nodded. “Yeah… but I’m not ready to be a dad just yet.”

“And I don’t want to be a mom just yet, either,” Ruff said, still languid and laid out on the couch, holding the camera lazily in their general direction. Hiccup started to untie Cami, and she slumped bonelessly against him and Astrid, barely reacting as the pair laid soft kisses on where the ropes had held her, while Ruff continued to talk. “But it’s not the _parenthood_ that’s the hot and kinky part. It’s the whole risky thing. Getting knocked up! You know, this risky behavior… just like the kink stuff is getting tied up with someone you trust, right?”

Hiccup nodded. “I gotcha. I just… I was just not ready for that, you know?” As the last rope came off of Cami’s wrist and she gave him a satisfied smile, he added, “I think I’ll be ready for it in the future, though.”

Cami got to her feet, wobbling a little, and Hiccup propped her up against him. “You okay?”

“Fucking yes! And I want to see the picture…” she said.

With a smile, Hiccup guided her over to the easel. 

Cami looked at the sketch and inhaled. “Wow.”

The charcoal study was black and white, with a few highlights of color here and there for her skin and hair, but it was mostly stark contrast, with the black ropes against the white cloth of the couch and her pale skin, her full breasts outlined by the ropes. And her eyes… he’d caught emotion in her expression that was half-pleading, half-defiant, and all sexy. 

“I want it framed and hung on the wall…” she declared, and then wobbled a bit on unsteady legs. Hiccup braced her in an instant. 

“Okay. But first you’re getting aftercare,” Hiccup said firmly. 

She nodded and leaned against him. “Okay.” After a scene like that, she was more than willing to accept that sort of care and consideration. 

But she knew, as Hiccup cleaned her up and basically cuddled with her on the couch, rubbing lotion into skin marked by the ropes, that she wanted to do it _again._

.oOo.

Laying on the bed, Astrid was in heaven as Cami and Ruff’s tongues lapped at her. The two women were bound together, front to front, lining up their crotches, with Ruff on top, her height half-negated as most of her height was in her legs. And just to make it more intense, they’d wedged a vibrator between the two to touch both of their clits. 

Behind the two woman, Hiccup was indeed fucking them as promised, the Bad Dragon cock sheath they’d put on him making Ruff go crosseyed as he pounded into her, while the matching dildo sat in the strap-on, reaming out Cami as part of the same motion. 

Astrid could understand and sympathize with their responses; while he’d looked absurd the first time they’d put him into the Flint sheath, the humor from the ‘black dragon cock’ had faded to awe after they’d given it a _try_. Then they’d gone and bought the dildo, too.

“How are you doing, babe?” she asked.

“I am fucking _two_ hot girls at the same time,” he said between grunts of effort, sounding satisfied, almost smug. “I am doing _awesome.”_

Cami managed to gasp out from her place under Ruff, “ _Same,_ ” before getting back to using her talented tongue on Astrid. Her oral game was top-notch, Astrid had to admit.

After only a few minutes, both Cami and Ruff spasmed and gasped, coming hard under Hiccup’s sexy onslaught and they slumped to the bed, panting and smiling. 

Hiccup gently pulled out of them and undid the rope holding them together. Astrid had to smile at the sight of him, standing there with two black-and-gold silicon cocks jutting from his crotch. 

“Your turn, milady,” he said, and she grinned. 

“Yes, yes it is.” She slid over and presented herself on all fours. He lubed her up along with the toys, leaving her shivering with anticipation. Then, slowly, he pushed the dildo and his sheathed cock into her for her second double-pen of the day, this time with the dildo in her ass and with Ruff and Cami sitting there and watching.

“Gods, that is so fucking _hot,”_ Cami said with envy.

Astrid could only gasp obscenely and nod, with how full and _stretched_ the two big toys were making her feel, the nubs of the “scales” hitting her with jolts of pleasure on each in and out stroke.

Grinning, Cami inched her way across the bed. Pulling Astrid into a kiss, she started playing with Astrid’s breasts and nipples, pinching and rolling them with her hands. 

Meanwhile, Ruff found the strength to pull herself up from the mattress and started making out with Hiccup as he leisurely pounded into Astrid with the dual toys, and then one of Ruff’s hands found Astrid’s clit and started diddling it.

Almost embarrassingly quickly, Astrid came under the triple onslaught, spasming in a gasp and blurting their names. 

Gently, Hiccup pulled free of her, and she slumped to the bed, satiated. 

“So… what next?” he asked.

In response, Ruff kissed him, slowly and passionately, as Astrid watched with satisfaction, one of her hands snaking down to encircle his cock. “I want this in me, and I want you to fuck me until either you come in me or I pass out,” she muttered, her voice dripping with lust. “You came in Astrid and you came in Cami. It’s my turn.” She kissed him again and he kissed her back, his arms encircling her, and Astrid didn’t feel a lick of envy—just anticipation.

Grinning, she slid back across the wide mattress and snuggled up next to Cami. “This’ll be a good show, don’t you think?”

“Yup. I bet another BDSM scene that she’ll pass out before she makes him come,” Cami said, sounding satisfied, and laid a hand across Astrid, touching her clit, but not doing anything more than brushing against it.

“I’ll take that bet,” Astrid said, still grinning, and then giving a laugh as Ruff flipped them both off, not breaking her kiss with Hiccup. 

.oOo.

Ruffnut shivered as Hiccup broke the kiss. “So apparently it’s a _bet_ now. That means I can’t go easy on you,” he whispered into her ear. “Now, I want to save your ass for later… but I think that the toys will count as cheating.”

She swallowed and nodded. A moment’s work between the two of them and they had the sheath and strap-on off of him and set off to the side. 

Then he pounced. A moment later, he had her pinned against the wall, his cock sliding deep into her with a single hard stroke. She cried out his name, only to be silenced by another kiss as he started to pound into her, but then he broke the kiss to start talking dirty to her.

“So you want to get knocked up by me, huh? You want me to plant a baby in you?”

“Fuck _yes!_ ” she managed to get out between gasps as his thighs slapped against hers.

“Beg for it,” he said into her ear. “ _Beg_ me for a baby.”

If she hadn’t already been so _ridiculously_ turned on, that might have been enough right there. Seeing the man who she’d previously only known as a nerdy, friendly guy who was good in the kitchen turning out to be just as good in the bedroom… it was a heady feeling. And he was indulging in her kink just for her pleasure…

Grasping him tightly around the shoulders, her fingernails dimpling his skin as he kept up his rhythm, she raggedly gasped out, “ _Fuck me._ Knock me up! Fill me, breed me!”

Grinning, he pulled out of her, moved her away from the wall, and pushed her down on the bed. She got a glimpse of Cami and Astrid fingering each other before Hiccup was on her again, sliding into her without a second’s hesitation, and she cried out again as he bottomed out in her. “I hear twins run in your family,” he panted into her ear, and she wrapped her legs around his ass as if to make sure he didn’t get away. “Do you want that? Being all round with _two_ babies? _My_ babies?”

“Fuck _yes!_ ” she panted as he picked up the pace again. “Fuck me! Make me your pregnant slut!”

His grin seemed to deepen and he glanced at Astrid even as he palmed and tweaked Ruff’s breasts and nipples. “Hey, milady, how do you feel about using Ruff here as a surrogate?”

Astrid laughed as Ruff suddenly bucked, the orgasm taking her by surprise at Hiccup’s lewd comment. “Yeah! That sounds perfect!” Astrid said enthusiastically.

Hiccup looked back down at her and bent down, his hips pumping into her as his teeth nipped her neck. “You like that, Ruff? Being a womb for us to fill with our babies?”

“Urrrghhhh…” she moaned, overwhelmed, her legs falling down from around his ass, but she fought to keep the haze from sending her into subspace. She didn’t want to lose the bet. 

“Just imagine you… all round, with your boobs all swollen, carrying Astrid’s baby for us…” She felt his teeth against her skin and he licked at her neck. “Just picture it. You don’t need to leave the house, so you go around in whatever is easy to take off… if you bother with anything at all, your belly just hanging out… and I’ll fuck you as often as you like, and you lick Astrid out whenever she wants… you like that? Maybe both of us at once, me fucking you while you eat out Astrid?”

Ruff moaned at the sheer _hotness_ of what he was suggesting… and then the bastard _stopped!_

She keened as he pulled out of her. “Wha… why…?”

He rolled onto the bed, laying on his back, his cock standing up proudly. “If you want it, you have to work for it. Hop on.”

Legs a little unsteady, she climbed onto him, and slid herself down onto his cock as Astrid and Cami watched. Bracing her hands on his chest, she started to ride him, slowly and unsteadily at first—not helped by him reaching up with both hands and playing with her breasts. “Gotta get your practice in for this position; I hear pregnant ladies find it more comfortable on top.”

She moaned as he hit the button for her personal fetish again, and then shuddered as one of his hands drifted down to her clit. He started to rub it in little circles as she rode him, his other hand still playing with her nipples. 

She wasn’t going to last much longer, she knew, but, damn it, she was going to win this!

.oOo.

Hiccup was half-expecting to wake up at this point; the day had been surreal, to say the least, but by now he was just rolling with it… and it wasn’t as if he had complaints. Nope, not at all. Sex with Cami and Ruff was enjoyable to say the least; each of the two of them felt different than Astrid, and he was going to have to find an excuse to propose a sex game of him being blindfolded and having to guess who was who based strictly on the feel of their orifices around his cock. Meanwhile, he was getting to play with a new kink, with Ruffnut’s love of breeding talk. Honestly, he was just making it up as he went along, but going by her reactions he was doing pretty well!

The skinny blond was riding him almost frantically and while he was enjoying the experience to _sure_ , he was so tapped out from having come so many times in the last day that he didn’t know if he _had_ another load in him at this point! 

Ruff faltered, and Cami and Astrid sat up, looking attentive. Giving them a dirty look, her hair dangling and swaying, Ruff tiredly lurched back into motion.

Suddenly feeling a burst of sympathy, Hiccup reached up to her shoulders, pulled her down flat against him, and rolled, his cock connecting the two of them, until he was on top again. Picking back up the rhythm, he also started kissing her furiously, he worked his way down her neck and to the apex of her shoulders, leaving teeth marks as he went. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to beg in a tired, reedy, rambling voice, telling him to fuck her, to knock her up…

Maybe he had one last one in him for the day… and he could give her that much as a gift. Hiccup liked toys, oral, and bondage, and for a moment, he decided to combine the three in his mind’s eye with Ruff’s own kink. He pictured her tied up and stuffed with toys, blindfolded and with a ring gag in her mouth, licking him along with Astrid and Cami, both of them bound in similar arrangements, all three women round and pregnant, the ropes stark black against their skin, the buzzing of the vibs making them spasm and shake as he face-fucked them…

“ _Fuck…_ ” he moaned, and with one last heavy thrust, he bottomed out in Ruff and _came._

Spent, he slumped on top of her, both of them panting and dripping with sweat. 

“Well… I guess that means I’m getting tied up and fucked,” Astrid said cheerfully, and Hiccup felt her gently touch him and then pull him off of Ruff. “You okay, babe?”

He found the air to say, “You three wrung me out…” with a smile.

Ruff languidly stroked his chest. “Worth it…” she said, also smiling.

Cami grinned. “Seconded. Come on, let’s get everyone cleaned up and go to sleep.” She looked over to Astrid. “And I’ll help you change the sheets before I get Ruff off to bed.”

Astrid chuckled. “Thanks… but you two can sleep here if you want.” Hiccup gave a tired sound of agreement; whenever they’d had guests over for the night, they’d always let them sleep with the two of them if they wanted. That hadn’t changed just because their new fuckbuddies had a room down the hall. 

Ruff gave a tired thumbs-up. “Sounds good to me. I wanna cuddle Astrid.”

Hiccup chuckled. “I know that feeling!”

Astrid laughed. “Babe, I use you as a heating bottle most nights!”

“Exactly! I’m the source and you’re the sink!” he said cheerfully; it was one of their longstanding jokes, that she had hands and feet like ice and he was part-dragon, so they balanced out. 

During the tired flurry of aftercare, cleanup, and bedtime prep that followed, Hiccup did his best to push the yammering anxious voice out of his head. Things were going fine; they had boundaries set up, mutual understanding, the foundation of existing working friendships and the experience of living together as housemates for a year, all of which would help. And it was just friends with benefits…

He settled in under the covers, being spooned by Astrid, who was being spooned by Ruff in turn… and then, to his surprise, Cami settled in as his little spoon. 

“Not with Ruff?” he asked quietly and drowsily. 

“I cuddle with her every other night,” Cami responded. “She’s the one who told me to grab the opportunity.” With that, she ground against him a bit, just enough to make her meaning clear. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes and pulled her close, and she settled in with a happy sound, and stilled next to him.

Morning came with an overfull bladder, and carefully Hiccup extracted himself from the tangle of limbs. Bracing against the bedroom wall, he shook feeling back into his left leg while looking over the crowded bed he’d extracted himself from. Most of the time, his leg was fine—he made a point of doing 10k runs on a regular basis, just to prove that he could. But whenever he held still for long enough—like waking up in the morning—it was numb and tingly from the knee on down, thanks to the bolts in his bones and the scar tissue around the old injury. 

Pins and needles dismissed enough that he could hobble to the bathroom, he did so, and relieved himself, and found himself considering the scene he’d just left. Ruff and Astrid were spooning, and Cami had started to unconsciously back herself into their embrace when he’d left; by the time his leg had de-numbed, the three women had been cuddling together. 

For a moment, he’d felt like an intruder in his own bedroom, looking upon three lovers nestled closely together. He was glad that Astrid was happy, and knew that he’d do whatever it took to make and keep her happy. The fact that he was enjoying himself immensely was just a side benefit, as far as he was concerned.

And speaking of keeping her happy…

Hands washed and teeth brushed, he trundled off to the kitchen. 

Whenever they had guests, he always made a point of making breakfast the next morning. Just because Ruff and Cami lived with them was no reason to break tradition.

Putting a pan of water on the stove to bring it up to temp, he started gathering ingredients, took the couch and chair cushion covers out of the dryer, and put another pot of water up for tea. Breaking out the cutting board, he started dicing things, humming softly to himself.

By the time he heard footsteps on the stairs combined with the sounds of hungry women, he had finished cooking and laid out the spread on the table.

“I smell foo— _oh my god,_ ” Cami started to say dramatically, only to freeze dead in the doorway of the dining nook at the sight of breakfast.

Hiccup grinned; he was personally quite pleased with how it had come out. Each plate featured two poached eggs laid out on a toasted English muffin, one half having a fried tomato slice under the egg and the other half having a slice of avocado, along with crispy home fries piled high, all of it drizzled in Hollandaise sauce. A pot of coffee and a pot of tea sat photogenically in the middle of the table next to a full creamer and a bowl of sugar, and he’d even managed to find enough fruit in the fridge to fill a basket with it, which sat next to a smaller basket of bread rolls.

Wiping his hands with a towel, he just smiled at the three of them, Ruff gawking over Cami’s shoulder and Astrid stepping around them and grinning at him. “Show off,” she said fondly. 

He beamed at her. “What? It’s just breakfast!”

Still smiling at him, she came over to him and, standing up on her toes, kissed him. “‘Just breakfast’, he says, as if it isn’t something we’d get at a hotel.”

Behind her, Ruff had gotten over her shock, and was pulling back a chair. Sitting, she said, “Well, I mean, we _did_ kinda do the whole ‘fuck ourselves silly,’ last night, so I guess this is part of the whole experience?”

Cami snorted and took her own seat. “You two coming, or are you posing for a romantic photoshoot?”

Astrid cackled and, holding onto Hiccup, dramatically spread one of her legs out behind her in the classic kiss pose. “I’m ready for the closeup!”

They all laughed, and Ruff gave a wolf-whistle as Cami mimed taking a picture. 

Joining the other two, Hiccup and Astrid sat down at their plates and dug in. Mugs of tea and coffee were poured, and they all started eating and talking.

Taking a bite of his egg and toast, Hiccup reflected that while the world might be going to hell outside, in here at least, they had friends and joy and fun to explore.

What more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some ideas on where I might want to take this, but if anyone has any suggestions on specific things for them to do to/with each other, I'm open to listening to them. But no guarantees, and if it violates Safe, Sane And Consensual practices, into the trash it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no excuse beyond being scared and bored at the same time.

Breakfast plates cleared and dishwasher started, Astrid heard the music start in the living room.

“Hey! Wait for me!” she called out. “I’m not ready!”

Cami’s voice came back. “All right, we’ll just do warmups then!”

Astrid went for the stairs. “Thanks!” Taking the steps two at a time, she ran into the bedroom, ripped off her robe—receiving an appreciative whistle from Hiccup in the process—and tossed on her exercise clothes. Running back down the stairs, she found that Cami and Ruff had already spread out the yoga mats in front of the TV. 

Since they’d started the quarantine, they’d been trying to do yoga together at least every other day to stay in shape. Cami did it religiously, with a flexibility that Astrid occasionally envied, while Ruff could do it fluidly, but more than once her girlfriend had needed to literally drag her out of bed while the taller woman clutched at her pillow and blanket.

As she took her spot on her mat, Ruff commented cheerfully, “You know, you could have just taken off your robe and saved time.”

“Naked yoga?” Astrid asked as she sat and put her feet together, soles touching. “Sounds kinky.”

“I’ve done it,” Cami said. “It’s actually pretty freeing to do… _assuming_ that you can keep horny girlfriends from jumping you.”

Ruffnut snickered. “You still got a workout and a lot of stretching done!”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t how it was supposed to go!” Cami protested, but she was smiling and Astrid could tell that her heart wasn’t in the protest. She hit play and the exercise video started to play. 

“Says you!” Ruff retorted, and Astrid shook her head and bowed forward, touching her forehead to her ankles; her hips and back all reported the stretch, almost to the point of pain, but she could do it.

They went through their poses, following the video more for timing and structure than for demonstrations; the channel they were following had enough variety to keep them from getting bored, but they knew most of the poses by now. 

As they neared the end, Cami abruptly scoffed. “This is your fault, Ruff.”

“Accepted, accepted,” Ruff said with a nod. “What did I do?”

“You put the idea of Naked Yoga in my head,” Cami said. “And I say that we do it… with Hiccup sitting in the chair, watching, and he’s not allowed to touch us or interrupt until we’re done.”

“Tied up or nah?” Astrid asked, feeling intrigued at the thought.

“Nah. Just his willpower, as three hot women do yoga poses in front of him… knowing that he just has to wait…” Cami said, stretching her legs up towards the ceiling. 

“You. Are _evil,_ ” Astrid said approvingly. “And what does he get if he holds back?”

“Whatever he wants, I’d say,” Cami responded, and Astrid could hear the anticipation in her voice. “Roleplay, BDSM… I’m flexible.”

“Literally,” Ruff said in a carrying whisper. “She can put her ankles behind her head.”

Astrid grinned. “I want to see that.”

Cami shrugged from her spot on her mat. “Okay,” she said and, with barely any apparent effort, did so. 

Astrid stared at the obscene little mound under Cami’s yoga pants where her legs met. “So… I’m turned on now.”

Moving her legs back to a normal position, Cami shrugged and smiled at her. “Later. Right now, I want to finish this.”

Nodding, Astrid said, “So… on that note of ‘later’…”

“Yeah?” Ruff asked.

“How are you two with anal? Because I love it, and Hiccup loves it both ways.”

“We have a whole set of buttplugs running through the whole rainbow upstairs,” Cami said. “Red is the smallest, violet is the biggest.”

“And a bunch of novelty plugs too,” Ruff said with a grin.

“Yeah, but we don’t use most of those,” Cami said.

“I remember you showed me one,” Astrid said. “A plug you ‘Putin your butt’, right?”

“Yep! But strangely nobody wants to shove Vladimir up their ass,” Ruff said wickedly. 

“Gee, I wonder why…” Astrid replied dryly. 

“We’ve also got a few others that we bought just to have as the set,” Cami said, “but I’m not willing to use them. So, yeah, question answered?”

“Yup. You know that he wants to do both of you in the ass today, right?” Astrid said with a grin.

Both Ruff and Cami made anticipatory noises. “I’m looking forward to it,” Cami replied, and stood. Putting one foot flat on the mat, she stretched… and stretched…

Astrid suddenly felt even _more_ turned on as the petite curvy woman touched the back of her head with her ankle in a standing split. “Uh…” she stammered.

Ruff cackled. “I think you broke her, Cami.”

Astrid nodded mutely, still staring at the curve of Cami’s leg. She was more than a little turned on, and part of her suddenly _really_ wanted to do the naked yoga… or maybe be the one in the chair watching. 

Cami’s grin turned a bit feral under Astrid’s regard. “I think I did.” She put her leg back down and stretched her arms out behind her, making her breasts seem to pop forward under her exercise shirt. “So, Astrid, before Ruff and I get your boyfriend’s _excellent_ cock in our asses… how do you feel about a little… _warmup?”_

She beckoned, and Astrid didn’t have to be invited twice. Pouncing on Cami, she had the shorter woman in a kiss in a heartbeat, her hands slipping up under Cami’s shirt and down her pants, pulling the clothes off as she went, and finding that her panties were damp. Cami quickly returned the favor, kissing her back with intensity and pulling up her exercise bra. 

Breaking the kiss to get the shirt and bras off of them, Astrid panted, “What do you want? Slow or fast?”

Cami grinned ferally as they flung their clothes aside. “You know me. I like it rough. And Ruff…” she said, looking to the side, “do you want in, or just spectate?”

Astrid turned to see Ruff waving nonchalantly with a lopsided grin. “You two have fun. I’ll watch.”

“Got a voyeurism kink too, eh Ruff?” Astrid asked as Cami’s mouth closed on one of her nipples. Not to be outdone, Astrid took Cami’s firm and substantial breasts in hand and started to knead.

“Yup. Not my biggest thing, but gods, watching you two go… yeah, I’m getting off on it,” Ruff said; Astrid heard her go over to the armchair and sit down, but she wasn’t paying any more attention than that, as Cami’s fingers were sliding inside her.

Step by step, Astrid moved the two of them over to the couch, and they fell into it with a sprawl of limbs. Astrid arched her back as Cami kept licking and nipping at her breasts while fingering her aggressively. She returned the favor by sliding her own fingers into the shorter woman and twitching them back and forth while thumbing her clit. 

Cami bucked and moaned. “Yeahhh… that’s it…” she groaned into Astrid’s chest, the breath from her mouth raising goosebumps on the wetted patches of Astrid’s breasts.

“Cami loves having her clit played with and getting fingered,” Ruff confirmed from her spot off to the side. “Gods, you two are _glorious._ ”

Having an idea, Astrid pulled away from Cami a bit, still aggressively fingering the other woman and getting fingered in the process. “Hey.”

“Hey… what?” Cami responded.

“Show me. Show me how flexible you are,” Astrid panted. 

“You want that? It’ll take my hands out of play.”

“I can live with that.”

Cami nodded, and Astrid backed off a bit. 

Grinning at her, Cami put her legs behind her head, making her pubic mound seem to pop up like a hill… and then spoke to Ruff as Astrid knelt down and started licking at her clit and fingering her. “Hey ‘Nut, I think there’s a spot for you to join in.”

“Oh yeah!” Ruff enthused. “You want that, Ast?”

Astrid _mmmhmm’_ ed into Cami’s clit, making the other woman gasp and grasp at Astrid’s hair. 

“Say no more… or say lots, since Cami seems to enjoy it!”

Still licking and sucking on Cami, Astrid chuckled and then gave a little gasp as Ruff’s fingers and tongue slid into her without preamble. “Gods, you’re _soaking wet,_ ” she said. “How many fingers can you take? Can you take my whole hand? You took those big toys yesterday.”

Astrid shook her head. “I’m not the one to ask about fisting,” she said before diving back onto Cami. “Talk to Heather.”

“Heh. I will.”

Returning her focus to Cami, Astrid twitched the three fingers inside of her while awkwardly thumbing and licking her clit and slit, using her other hand to steady herself against the floor as Ruff gave her the same treatment behind her, with the addition of licking at her ass—and her fingers were _long_ and she knew what she was doing to Astrid, and she could feel her first orgasm building. 

Then there were footsteps on the stairs.

“Holy—” Hiccup blurted at the sight in front of him, and knowing that she was in a chain between the two other women in front of him, Astrid felt her arousal surge, and she bucked and swore as she came. 

“Like… urgh, gods— _like what you see,_ Hic?” Cami gasped out as Astrid sucked on her.

“Fuck yes! Holy—”

“I’ve got a hole open, and so does Ruff,” Cami said lewdly. “Which do you want?”

Ruff made a protesting noise. “Me, me, me!” she blurted, pulling away from Astrid’s rear. 

Astrid could visualize Hiccup’s shit-eating grin as she heard his clothes rustle from being taken off; his teeth showing and his eyes twinkling with his eyebrows raised sardonically. “I’m going to start in Ruff and then finish in that mouth of yours, Cami. Holy fuck, I did not know you could _bend_ that way!”

Astrid stopped licking for a moment and looked to her boyfriend, standing there naked with his cock standing proudly. “She can, and it’s fucking _awesome_ and _hot!_ ” she said before returning to her work.

Footsteps sounded, and then Ruffnut paused and sighed in pleasure before starting to rack back and forth. “Oh yeah… oh yeah… harder… _harder…_ ”

.o0O0o.

As his hips slapped into Ruffnut’s thighs and the slender woman arched her back to meet him, Hiccup just had to look over the three women with awe. After having urged him to fuck her, Ruff had returned to lapping at Astrid’s rear like it was made of sugar, one hand fingering his girlfriend, while said girlfriend was eating out Cami… who was bent double, her ankles crossed behind her head and her hands buried in Astrid’s hair. 

His eyes met Cami’s, and she grinned, panting as Astrid licked and sucked her. “Fucking hot, isn’t it?”

He nodded, breathless from the speed that he was pounding into Ruff; the skin of her hips was white around where his hands were gripping her for leverage, and she was making pleasured noises with each thrust. 

“I, I wasn’t expecting _this_ when I came down!” he managed to say.

“We got ourselves horny doing yoga…” Cami admitted, and gave a moan before continuing. “And we want to play a game with you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Naked Yoga. You can look… but not touch… as we do it without any clothes. And if you’re a good boy… you get to _play…_ ”

Hiccup looked at the flexible woman as his mind’s eye conjured up images…

“And if I’m a bad boy?” he asked.

“Then you _don’t_ get to play,” she said wickedly. 

“Well, we’ll have to do that before I knock up Ruffnut here,” he said, and grinned as Ruff moaned at his casual reference to her kink. 

“Yup,” Cami replied. “And gods, Ruff looks so fucking hot when she’s in the middle like that. Grab her hair and use that! She loves it almost as much as I do!”

Hiccup looked down at Ruff questioningly, only to have her give an affirmative noise from where her face was pressed against Astrid’s rear and bob her head.

Cami moaned as he let go of Ruff’s hips, found her braids, and started to use them to pull her back onto his cock. She squealed happily and her rocking to meet him, already rough, almost brutal, cranked up another notch.

“See? And I like it too!” Cami said, and then her tone became anticipatory. “Gods, I’m looking forward to you tying her up like you did with me…”

“First, I’m fucking you in the face,” he said, “and then in the ass. And same with her.”

“I _know,_ ” Cami said, and then suddenly a look of bliss crossed her face. _“Fuck!_ Astrid, holy—” she bucked as she came.

With a grin at the beautiful sight, Hiccup transferred one of Ruff’s braids to his left hand. “Hey Ruff…”

“Mmm?”

“Were you a naughty girl?”

“Mmmhmm!” she confirmed.

“Good!” With his now-free hand, he spanked her as he plowed into her, and she shook. 

Spanking her with every other thrust, he started to do his best attempt at dirty talk. “I’m going to fuck you and spank you until you come, and then Astrid and I are going to fuck your girlfriend while you eat Ast out, and then I’m going to fuck you in the ass! Do you want that?” She squealed and bucked on his cock as she came, and he pulled out of her, letting her hair drop. “I guess you did!” 

Clambering over to the couch, he climbed over Cami to straddle her and lined his cock up with her mouth. “Taste your girlfriend on me, Cami!”

“Fuck yes!” she blurted—and he thrust into her mouth, knowing that she could take it. Grabbing her hair, he started rocking her face onto his cock, and she moaned with pleasure. 

“You like that?”

She moaned affirmatively around his cock, and he almost came right then and there as she swirled her tongue around him as he thrust in and out. After only a few thrusts, he pulled out. “Whew! Close!”

Cami looked up at him, her lips swollen from the force of his face-fucking and spread in a grin. “Do you want to come or save it?”

Ruff called out, “I want it!”

Hiccup rolled and sat down next to Cami. “Then come and get it!”

Ruff leapt up off of the floor and practically tackled him, impaling herself on his cock in a trice. “Oh, yeah… fuck… knock me up… fuck yes…”

Hiccup groaned as she rode him, and not wanting to be passive, reached out to play with her hard nipples; while her breasts were smaller than Astrid’s, they fit nicely in his hands, and he squeezed them between thumb and forefinger, rolling them. “I’m looking forward to putting these in clamps,” he said lustily.

“Fuck yes. I want the full kink treatment,” she said. “Tie me up. Spank me. Leave me helpless and edging for hours and then fuck me when I’m all sensitive—”

Hiccup saw the image in his mind and that was enough to push him over the edge. Grasping Ruff’s hips, he _pushed_ her down all the way onto him, and came as deep inside her as he could. 

“That is fucking _hot,_ ” Cami said appreciatively, letting her legs down. 

“Yep,” Astrid said, pulling herself up. “I take it that you don’t want that cleaned out, eh Ruff?”

She grinned at Hiccup from short range as the pair of them slowly disentangled themselves from each other. “Nope.”

Hiccup grinned at her. He knew that the actual likelihood of her getting pregnant while she was on the pill was low… but it was still something of a risk, he knew, and that was what she found kinky. 

“So… I was promised anal sex,” Cami said impishly. 

Hiccup laughed. “Give me a bit to recharge!”

“ _Fine,_ ” she replied with a mock-pout. 

“Besides… I had an idea for how to do it,” he said.

“I’m listening,” Ruff said as she clambered off of him.

“How do you feel about being shown it instead?” he asked, and hauled himself off of the couch. Walking to the stairs, he looked over his shoulder. “Coming?”

“Hard, I hope!” Cami said with glee.

They all laughed.

.o0O0o.

Laid out on Hiccup and Astrid’s big bed again, a protective soft towel spread underneath her, Cami shivered as Hiccup’s broad hands started to gently massage her back.

This hadn’t been what she’d expected, to be honest… but as he started to knead the muscles around her spine, she found that she had really no interest in complaining.

On the other side of the bed, Ruff was getting the same treatment from Astrid. Cami lazily opened one eye to watch as Astrid’s hands spread the toy-and-condom-safe massage oil over Ruff’s back and started kneading it in.

With soft music playing in the background, Cami closed her eyes again and basked in the attention as Hiccup’s hands worked out the knots from the muscles in her back. While she did yoga regularly, and was in good shape, he was still finding those bundles of muscle fibers which had gotten themselves worked up and was relaxing them.

“You’re hired,” she muttered as he kneaded the area above her buttocks with firm strokes.

“Heh. What’s the salary?” he replied.

“Low, but the positions are _very_ flexible,” she said with a grin, which turned into a happy sigh as his hands started to massage her ass.

Ruff chuckled, sounding a bit muffled. “And on top of you.”

“Or under me. Either works,” Cami said, and then moaned as Hiccup found one of the long muscles in her legs that still had some tension and kneaded it out with his thumbs. “ _Fuuuuck…_ that’s good…”

In time with the music, he worked her back over gently yet firmly, doing her hamstrings, her ankles, her shoulders…

She felt like she was being worshiped, and for a moment, she felt a slight tinge of jealousy for Astrid; while Cami loved Ruff, no question, as the other zany girl matched up with her too well, Hiccup was definitely a quality grade boyfriend.

Well, she was his friend and friend-with-benefits, and when this quarantine ended, she was going to have to see about keeping that status.

Then his hands lifted from her, and she realized that he had done her whole back. “Ready?”

Flopping bonelessly, she nodded and rolled onto her back, as Ruff mirrored her motion next to her.

Eyes closed, she felt his hands on her shoulders, spreading warmed oil down the length of her arms and massaging them until they felt like limp noodles.

Gods, she was looking forward to the main event of this little scene, but the buildup was amazing too!

She shivered as his oiled hands circled her breasts and started gently rubbing in… but ignoring the stiff peaks of her nipples. He was touching every other bit of her breasts and starting to build her arousal, but those little nubs begging to be touched and played with were being ignored.

She started to raise a hand to fix that, only to have him push it back down. “Ah ah. Hold your horses.” She moped at him, only to have him kiss her on the lips and whisper, “Good things come to those who wait.”

And with that, he got back to gently massaging her chest, except for those bits that really, really wanted to be touched.

Around and around he went, until she felt that she could have _cried_ … and then he ever so gently caressed them.

She moaned, and then he went and upped the ante, palming her breasts and rolling her nipples between thumbs and forefingers.

“You like them?” she asked, cracking an eye open.

“They’re very nice,” he said, and then released them to start massaging her stomach, his touch firm and even professional, without the slightest hint of the nearly feral sex god who she’d literally slept with last night. But even with that gentle professionalism, her blood was already up, and his hands dancing across her abs stoked those fires.

Finished oiling and massaging her abs, he skipped down to her legs, earning him a look shot from between cracked eyelids, which he ignored as he merrily massaged the front of her thighs, knees and calves. He even did her ankles and feet, working down the length of her legs before stopping. She twitched as he stopped touching her and repositioned himself, putting his hands on either side of her crotch, not doing anything.

She whined. “Come on!”

Astrid laughed. “I think they’re ready, don’t you, babe?”

“Oh, I think so. What say you two? You still want this?”

“Yes!” Cami blurted as Ruff echoed her assent.

“Awesome,” Hiccup said. “Then let’s do this.”

A minute or so later, Cami had her butt up in the air, feeling Hiccup’s lubed fingers probing at her, Ruffnut underneath her, the two of them in a sixty-nine, with Astrid lubing up Ruff’s ass. The massage oil was making her and her lover slick, and without hesitation, Cami started to eat her out, and Ruff returned the favor.

Between feeling Ruff’s stomach against her breasts, with her mouth on her slit, and Hiccup’s fingers in her ass, Cami was roiling with sensation, primed by the long and sensual massage—and Ruff wasn’t doing much better, judging by the moans and muffled mewling sounds she was making.

Then Hiccup pulled his fingers from her ass, and Astrid did the same with Ruff, and Cami felt her heart start really racing with anticipation—a revving that seemed to spike as she heard the crinkling of foil wrappers, followed by the spurts from a bottle of lube.

Then the mattress shifted behind her. “Ready?” Hiccup asked as Astrid took her own position at the edge of the bed, a strap-on with a condom and lube on it jutting from her own crotch, ready to start reaming out Ruff’s ass, a butterfly vib visible behind it against Astrid’s own clit.

Cami’s thoughts at Hiccup’s question of consent were half-incredulous, half-happy. He was such a gentleman, and while part of her was pleased that he was so careful about ongoing consent and all of that, the sheer fact was that she was so _fucking horny_ at this point that the rest of her drowned that part out. “Yes! Come on! Fuck me!” she blurted, tearing her mouth away from Ruff’s slit.

“So bossy…” he said cheerfully and with that, he started to inch his way into her ass. Beneath her, Ruff was getting the same treatment from Astrid.

Taking a deep inhale as he carefully pushed into her, she said, “I’ll show you bossy when it’s my turn to top!” He chuckled, and continued to slide into her, the stretch making her feel full. Finally, his hips flush with her ass, he bottomed out and she sighed. “That’s the good stuff. Now fuck me!” She was feeling ridiculously turned on, which was not helped in the slightest by the erotic sight of Astrid’s strap-on bottoming out into Ruff’s ass only inches from her face, and Ruff got back to eating her out.

“As you wish,” he said humorously and started to leisurely thrust in and out. “And, fuck, you’re tighter than I expected you to be.”

Cami could believe it; they hadn’t done too much anal play lately, and his cock was appreciably thick. But his slow pace wasn’t doing much for her, so she impatiently wiggled her ass.

“Want it harder, eh?”

She made an _Mmmhmm!_ noise into Ruff’s crotch.

“Allrighty then!” Hiccup said, and abruptly snapped his hips into her, picking up the pace. She moaned in ecstasy as he started to give her the pounding rhythm he’d given her before when fucking her into the side of the couch, each motion seeming to send little sparks of lightning through her body as he filled her ass again and again, and she couldn’t even just focus on that sensation, like she normally would when doing anal play. Not with Ruff feasting on her clit and dripping slit and with being able to watch Astrid’s strap-on ream out Ruff’s ass only inches from her face. And then he started to spank her, and the intensity spike of _feeling_ from that spread through her in ripples.

The stimulation was almost too much, and then it _was_ too much. She came in a dizzying rush of a wave of pleasure punctuated by the slapping of flesh on flesh and overwhelmed gasping moans, Hiccup holding onto her tenderly as she shook and swore… and then, as she came down from it, he almost tenderly pulled out.

“Ruff, ready to swap?” he asked.

Cami’s girlfriend nodded breathlessly, and Astrid pulled out of her as well. A quick swap of soiled condoms for fresh ones, and they were back in position. Cami watched eagerly as Hiccup started to slide into Ruff’s tender ass, even as Astrid started to do the same with Cami’s; she noted that the toy jutting from Astrid’s crotch was smaller than her boyfriend’s cock, meaning that Ruff was still getting the full experience.

Then she realized something.

“Hey, Hiccup…”

“Yeah?” he replied as his hips bottomed out against Ruff’s.

“You haven’t gotten full oral from Ruff yet,” she pointed out. “Just her tongue. So fuck her ass and then come in her mouth!”

“Fuck, she’s right!” Ruff said. “Fuck! I want that!” She cackled. “Brings new meaning to the phrase ‘back nine’!”

Hiccup made a puzzled noise, only to have Astrid laugh. “It’s the term for finishing up a round of golf, babe.”

Ruff chuckled. “And he’s almost finished with all nine holes!”

With a laugh, Hiccup snapped his hips and called, “Fore!” as his thighs slapped into Ruff’s.

Ruff gasped with pleasure as Cami and Astrid laughed, and then Astrid commented, “Except Hiccup’s par for these holes is _way_ over!”

“And thank the gods for that!” Ruff managed to get out as Hiccup picked up the pace. “ _Fuck!”_ Already primed from the earlier fucking and licking, it didn’t take her long to come under the pounding, and then Cami and Astrid pulled back, Astrid’s strap-on still in Cami’s ass, as Hiccup pulled out of Ruff’s ass, carefully unrolled the condom, and gave himself a wipedown with a moist towelette before presenting his cock to Ruff’s mouth.

She rolled onto her back, putting her head down on the edge of the mattress, and opened her mouth. “Fuck my face, Hiccup!” she said. “I’ll snap my fingers if its too much!”

“You sure?” he asked dubiously.

“Yup! Come on, put on a show for our girlfriends!”

Cami watched with appreciation as Hiccup shrugged and gave her the head of his cock to suck on, with Ruff taking it like a lollipop and sucking, her cheeks going concave. They kept that up for a minute or so, Hiccup’s thighs twitching as Ruff worked him over, before she released him with a pop and said, “Now _fuck me!_ ”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and started to thrust into her mouth, his balls bottoming out against her nose. Cami moaned as she saw the muscles in Ruff’s neck pop and bounce with each thrust, her hands playing with her tits and clit, and Cami heard Astrid echo her moan as the two of them kept rocking together. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Cami could only watch and agree. They usually didn’t play with deepthroating toys, so seeing this from her girlfriend was fucking _awesome._

Finally Hiccup pulled free, the tip of his cock dragging strands of drool from Ruff’s mouth. “Okay, don’t want you to choke too much. You okay?”

She gave him a frothy grin and a thumb’s up. “Fuckin’ _awesome,_ ” she said before flopping back onto the bed.

“How close are you, Hic?” Cami asked.

“Not really.” He shrugged. “You three really drained me dry before. Usually a facefuck is enough to make me pop, but not this time,” he said ruefully. “And I was getting worried about Ruff being able to breathe!”

She eyed his cock, still bobbing free, and shivered as Astrid kept leisurely fucking her ass. “Well, I’ve got an idea if you’re _up_ for it!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Me. Sandwiched. What do you say?”

Hiccup leered at her. “Sounds good.” A bit of shuffling later, and she was impaling herself on his cock as he laid back on the bed; she was already so wet that he slid in without the slightest hint of resistance, and she bottomed out on him quickly. 

“You’re dripping,” he observed from under her, and pulled her down into a kiss—opening up her ass for Astrid to resume pillaging with her strap-on. 

No stranger to being double-stuffed with toys, Cami still shook at the fullness as Astrid bottomed out in her ass. The two of them rested for a moment, letting her get used to the sensation of being so completely stuffed, before they started to move, thrusting in and out in an alternating motion. Two pairs of hands played with her breasts and ass, and braced on her shoulders, and Cami quaked between them and cried out as they went in and out, in and out, again and again, filling her, making her come over and over—

And then the bed creaked, and she opened her eyes, not even having realized that she’d closed them, to see Ruff clambering onto the bed, one of their own strap-ons jutting from her crotch. Cami had been so overstimulated that she hadn’t even noticed her girlfriend leave, but now her intentions were clear.

She and Astrid pulled up, away from Hiccup, who immediately took advantage of the opening to play with her clit with his thumb. Opening her mouth, Cami took the strap-on in her mouth and started to suck on the toy, relishing in the feeling of being stuffed airtight for the first time—but, she privately promised herself, not the last!

Coming hard for the latest time at the center of the four of them, she pulled herself off of Ruff’s faux-cock and slumped onto Hiccup, hugging him. “I’m… I’m done…” she managed to pant, and almost instantly, Hiccup stopped, as did Astrid. Pulling free of her, the four of them slumped together on the bed in a pile. After a moment, Ruff lazily shifted, sprawling over Hiccup and licking at his cock. 

“Cami tastes delicious on you, Hic,” she said after a few appreciative tonguings along his length. 

Cami chuckled as Hiccup gently ran his fingertips through her hair. “Glad you approve, Ruff.”

“Wanna lay back and let me do the work of finishing you off?” Ruff asked.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. “How are you feeling, milady? We’ve kinda left you out with our focus on our guests.”

She gave an airy wave. “I want that treatment next… when we’re all rested. Let Ruff have her fun.”

Ruff apparently didn’t need to be told twice, Cami saw, amused, and promptly climbed onto Hiccup, sliding him into her even as Hiccup cuddled with Cami and Astrid. Going by the clock on the wall, it took her nearly another twenty minutes of riding and blowing him before he grunted and came in her mouth. 

Cami could only smile as Ruff gave them a cum-filled smile and crawled over to Cami to share it with her in a kiss. 

It wasn’t much—they _had_ drained Hiccup pretty dry—but Cami still enjoyed the lewd moment as she and her girlfriend swapped it back and forth as Hiccup and Astrid watched. And he was pretty tasty, too.

“So I’d call that a pretty good last swing,” Astrid said, and they all burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this, other than the fact that I'm clearly just as stressed as everyone else and sublimating it by writing porn.


End file.
